


First Date Double Drabble

by bells_n_roses



Series: Twilight experiments [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Double Drabble, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: The awkward first date, as set up by Alice.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight experiments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956058
Kudos: 38





	First Date Double Drabble

It's late after school when they have their first date. Rosalie arrives exactly on time, with red lipstick and tense look in her eye. Bella is already there, staring out the window at the dark October evening. Already the sunlight is gone, but when she turns back to Rosalie, Bella remembers why she doesn't need it.

"Hi," she says, as if scared that breaking the silence would break her, too.

"Hello." Rosalie slides into the seat opposite her. The cafe is quiet and warm, the kind of place for casual meetings and laughter. Nothing feels casual about this.

"I ordered you a chai tea--Alice said you like the smell. Figured it would be easy to leave without looking weird."

"Thank you."

Rosalie smiles, a single twitch of the lip, and Bella is about to burst. Is this what her friends meant when they talked about their crushes and she'd laughed? Because this feeling, this sudden life in her chest, it doesn't feel like something to laugh at.

"I know this isn't great for a first date; it should be somewhere you can, y'know, relax, but--"

Rosalie places her hand on top of Bella's and lets it stay there for a second, then two. She doesn't withdraw it. "It's okay, Bella. It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another drabble, I apologise in advance. I'm feeling very autumn-y today, so this ship now has to be afflicted with my little drabbles. Oh well, I hope you don't mind too much.


End file.
